Midnight Sun
by Vickysg1
Summary: Silence surrounded them as they lied under the Midnight sun.


Prompt Number for fic101: #9 Peace  
Author's Note: For lj user=anuna_81. Love you my fellow Sparky lover!

###

"This is so beautiful...," John whispered in her ear, breaking the silence surrounding them. "So peaceful."

Elizabeth just hummed in answer, cuddling further into him, and he tightened his hold on her.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived in Rovaniemi, and after dinner they had settled in a long chair on their hotel room balcony to watch the Midnight sun.

"You know, I'm really glad that the President asked you to work on your holidays."

"And that he allowed me to take you with me," she added, knowing that was the part he was the most grateful for.

"Do you think he knows about us?"

"I don't think he's that oblivious, John," she replied, putting a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Still, it was nice of him not to say anything."

"He had just begged me to participate in the summit. I don't think he wanted to risk me changing my mind if he said something wrong, even though we were already in flight."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that I wouldn't be surprised if we have a nice chat with him during the flight back to Washington."

"As long as he doesn't ask how it happened..."

"He has two grown children of his own, I'm pretty sure he knows," she said, patting his arm in reassurance.

"Well, General O'Neill has one on the way, and he still asked."

"True."

Jack's reaction upon seeing her rounded belly had been fun to watch. He had opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, at loss for words, then pointed towards her belly, finally asking what had happened. She had answered the question, making sure to use simple words, having already gone through that with Rodney when she and John told his team about her pregnancy.

"I'm pretty sure you were ready to tell what was on your mind when President Hayes made his request."

"Well, I've changed my mind about that. And it might have to do with the scenery."

"John... You've watched the Midnight sun in Antarctica, before. It's not any different."

"Yes, it is. Watching it with you makes it different. It's romantic."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. Since they had begun their relationship, she had found out that he could be quite a romantic guy if he wanted to. He often surprised her with dinners on the balcony, or a single flower waiting for her on her desk when she arrived in the morning.

She would have never imagined that of him, and she was sure no one suspected it, unless they took a close look at them.

She liked that side of him, and she sure hoped that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. She knew that things would change in a few months time, or earlier if the IOA decided otherwise, but she wanted some things to stay the same. Her hand unconsciously started to rub against her belly, and she felt John's hand come to rest on top of hers, their fingers intertwining.

"I can't wait to feel her moving," he whispered.

"You're so sure it's going to be a girl?"

"Call it paternal instinct."

"You won't be disappointed if you're wrong?" she asked, not even calling into question that 'paternal instinct' existed.

"I'll be happy with both, but I'd like this baby to be a girl."

"Usually, fathers root for boys."

"I know. Do you think it's going to be a boy?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're right and we're having a girl. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger, isn't she?"

"Yeah, probably."

Elizabeth's smile widened; she could already see him with their daughter, doing her every wish. And she knew he wouldn't be the only one; she already suspected that many people in the City were waiting for the moment they could finally spoil her.

"We'll come back here when she's older," he continued. "I want her to know the place where her father proposed to her mother."

Surprised by his words, she sat up and turned around to face him. He was licking his lips in nervousness and holding a square velvet box in his hand. He opened it for her, and she saw a white gold pear-shaped diamond engagement ring. She gasped at the sight; if she hadn't expected the proposal, she certainly hadn't expected this kind of ring either. It was perfect, and even if she had never thought about it before, she knew she wouldn't have wanted another ring.

"President Hayes will probably have a heart attack when he sees this on your finger tomorrow morning, and it'll probably be reported in every single paper covering the summit, but I frankly don't care. I love you, that's all that matters. So, what do you say?"

"To what?" she asked, rising an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I've heard the question."

"Do you want me to get down on one knee too?" he asked, but she shook her head no. "Elizabeth, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She wanted to make him wait and sweat over her answer. She wanted to pretend to think about what her answer would be. But in the end, it only took her a second to say:

"Yes."

She watched as he took the ring out of its box, and slipped it onto her finger; she didn't know how he managed it, but it was a perfect fit.

Cupping his face into her hands, she kissed him thoroughly, leaving him in no doubt of what was to come once they were back inside. He replied by pulling her body as close to him as possible, her belly, where their child was growing, pressed gently between them.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, before settling back against him in their previous position.

"We should probably call your mother tonight. She will kill us if she finds out about our engagement from the newspaper."

"She's probably still on cloud nine from being told she was going to be a grandmother. But we shouldn't risk it, just in case."

They would call her, but for the moment, she wanted to enjoy the time she had with her fiancé. She couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips at that thought: her _fiancé_. Getting married or having children had never been her priority in life; she had never been that kind of woman who only felt accomplished once they had a family. She had been happy with her life as it was. But the thought of the life she was going to have made her even happier.

The diamond of her engagement ring caught the light of the Midnight sun as she moved her hand to rest it against her swollen stomach. She felt at peace with the changes in her life.

Fin.


End file.
